<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dralshy'a by nevsollee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28362624">Dralshy'a</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevsollee/pseuds/nevsollee'>nevsollee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Good Parent Din Djarin, Missing Grogu, Season 2 spoilers, daddy din</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:27:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28362624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevsollee/pseuds/nevsollee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Din struggles with losing Grogu, finding his path forward, and something he can't explain taking hold of him. Spoilers up through the end of Season 2.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin &amp; Grogu | Baby Yoda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dralshy'a</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the first night without him, Din Djarin dreamed of Grogu. Of his huge brown eyes, transfixing Din as they stood together, the sweat chilling against the Mandalorian’s skin in the cold, recycled air of the light cruiser. Grogu’s tiny right hand reached for his face, and the touch was overwhelming. Din felt tears rush to his eyes. No – he had to be strong, he had to be—</p><p>Chest heaving, he sat up in his bunk. Grogu’s soulful eyes were gone, replaced with the glare of ship’s lighting. The chill he’d felt on his face was still there – reaching up, he felt tears running down the spot where Grogu had so gently held him, the skin tingling. He was a mess. <em>Dank ferrik</em> he was tired.</p><p>They’d all agreed, once Grogu was… gone… that Gideon had to be dealt with. Cara set them on a course to a New Republic base, and now they all waited. Din was content never seeing the smug bastard’s face again. Let him rot.</p><p>It seemed, at least for the moment, that Bo-Katan didn’t plan on trying to kill him over the dark saber… but the day was young. He’d never wanted the damn thing. He wished over and over again she’d just taken it on the bridge. The only reason he was there was for the kid. And what did he have now?</p><p>
  <em>Congratulations, Din, you’ve inherited lordship of a planet as cursed as you are! The Force – or whatever the Jedi call it -- must have a sick sense of humor. </em>
</p><p>It all seemed so ridiculous, Bo-Katan’s plan to reclaim a decimated world, hardly habitable before The Night of a Thousand Tears. On second thought, maybe he would “rule” Mandalore. Surely no one else would be crazy enough to stay there with him. Maybe he could just sleep for a month or two. It certainly felt like he could right now.</p><p>Still, uneasiness gnawed at him. For so long he’d known his purpose. Follow the creed. Do the job. Strengthen the Tribe. Feed the foundlings. Until his own foundling had changed everything.</p><p>His heart. His pride and joy. <em>His son</em>.</p><p>He sighed heavily, lying flat again in his bunk. Life would go on, he knew that. Grogu would want him to keep living. But for now, he was just so <em>kriffing</em> tired. Life-changing decisions be damned, they could wait while he closed his eyes, just a little while longer.</p><p> </p><p>Hours later, Cara Dune strode into the bunkroom.</p><p>“There you are!”</p><p>She’d been looking for him. The rebels had gratefully taken possession of Gideon, and Fennec and Boba were about to take their leave. She’d heard the Mandalorian ask for some time alone after the Jedi left with the kid. It had clearly taken a lot out of him, and a stern look from Cara to Bo-Katan let her know she shouldn’t argue. Mercifully, the red-headed Mandalorian didn’t take the bait, at least not yet. She was still stewing over the dark saber though. That much was more than obvious.</p><p>
  <em>And people tell me I’m hot-headed… </em>
</p><p>She leaned over Din’s bunk, and stood still at the sight of his face, looking a little pale, framed with messy dark curls, stubbly beard and mustache. The moment he’d taken his helmet off on the bridge, a strange silence had filled the room. Almost like none of them dared breathe during this moment between the Mandalorian and the child.</p><p>Cara was there when he’d chosen his creed over his own life, giving her his mythosaur pendant, and begging her to take care of the child. But he’d survived, and from then on he and the child were inseparable. The way Din held him, talked to him, worried about him, made it obvious he was in deep. Still, the power of the moment the child touched his face was shocking to her. An affirmation that the boy was more than worth dying for… that for Din, he made life worth <em>living</em>.</p><p>She reached down and gently grasped his arm. “Hey,” she said gently. No response.</p><p>Her brows furrowed, and she shook him gently. “Hey, wake up.” Nothing. She knelt down, grasping him by both shoulders and shaking him harder.</p><p>“Din – wake up!” His head lolled a bit with the force of the shake, but he was as limp as a rag doll.</p><p>A weight settled into her stomach as she reached for a comm unit. Something was very wrong.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>